Phantasmic Circumstance
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: A new spin on the old tale of "The Phantom of the Opera." This is a modern-day AU, gender bender story with some things from the play, the movie, and the book. Rated T for dramatic elements.
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

**_Phantom of the Opera _****is one of my favorite stories of all time. Most people know the movie and the play, but it actually got its start as a book by Gaston Leroux. The play, the movie, and the book all have elements in them that I really enjoy. This is going to be my attempt to combine elements from all three with a special twist: gender bender and modern day AU. I hope you all enjoy my take on this classic tale. I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera. _All rights to all products go to their proper owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Back

There are times when it feels like we are the masters of our own fate, but there are those who remind us that we are not in as much control as we had previously thought. I was content living my life in the sewers of the Opera Populaire, but circumstances caused me to have to leave. Now, after ten years, I am finally going back.

The building had been closed down ever since the incident. I was expecting the place to be vacant so that I might live in peace, but I found it to be filled with a few people. There was an auction taking place. They were selling off the props, costumes, everything from the opera. I made my way through the catacombs and climbed to the top walkway to get a better view of the scene.

It pained me to see the public letting the opera go, but ever since the incident from ten years ago and the more recent event of Mr. Christopher Daae's sickness, no one has cared about the old place. As I looked at the people below, I noticed two familiar faces: Mr. Giry and Mr. Daae himself.

I had heard rumors that Mr. Daae's illness was killing him, but from the way he looked, he looked dead already. My heart was pained at seeing this. His wife was not with him as she should have been. It made me wonder why they had married in the first place.

I hadn't been listening to the auctioneer, but I did pay attention to the item that had just been sold to Mr. Daae: my music box. The masks were the only distinct features on the dancing couple atop the music box. It was just quiet enough for me to hear it play. I leaned closer on the railing. It felt like only yesterday.

Just then, a proud woman entered the opera, her walk quick and purposeful. The proud woman was the renowned Ruina, the Mrs. Daae. My hands gripped the railing harder in anger. Of all the people I disliked in this world, she was the one I disliked the most.

Her voice echoed throughout the entire opera as she said, "Come along, darling, you know you shouldn't be out and about in your condition." That grating, self-righteous, annoying voice made me shudder. She had her hands on the shoulders of the former Opera Populaire performer, Christopher Daae, and he replied with some quiet coughing. He whispered something into her ear and I saw her roll her eyes. "Well, if we must, darling, we must."

"I must say, Miss de Chagny, you must have either a great deal of bravery or a great deal of stupidity to return to this place which you so fear," said Mr. Giry.

"I am not afraid of this place. It's nothing but cobwebs now," replied Mrs. Daae. "It is you, sir, who have the stupidity to still refer to me by my maiden name. I have been married to Mr. Daae these ten years."

"It would be wrong of me to refer to you as anything else. While she has accepted your name change publicly, there is still a place in her mind that knows the truth."

"And just who are you speaking of?" asked the auctioneer. He hadn't continued the auction ever since Mrs. Daae came in. "Do you honestly think the phantom is still here?"

"I do not think it, sir, I know it," replied Mr. Giry.

"That's impossible. I had heard she had left," said Mrs. Daae.

"And so she had, but she has returned. If I were you, madam, I would suggest you leave now while it is still safe," said Mr. Giry.

"I am not afraid."

"Then prove it."

Music echoed through the building then. I had taken out my phone and played my organ music at full volume. From the looks on their faces, it was enough to restore their faith. They seemed panicked (except for Mr. Daae and Mr. Giry, who knew that there was no reason to fear).

I stopped the music just long enough to let one of them speak. That one turned out to be Mrs. Daae. "Raise the chandelier," she said.

"Pardon?" asked the auctioneer.

"Raise the chandelier! If the phantom's really here, she won't let the chandelier be hung back in its old place," she said.

"Actually, I might," I said. I had managed to climb down to their level quite silently. I now stood before them. They turned to me and I saw the pallor of fear on Mrs. Daae's face and the shocked expression of Mr. Daae. When Mr. Giry gave his silent smile, I smiled in return. "What's the matter, Ruina? It looks as though you've seen a ghost." I laughed.

"You're- you're not real," she said, her voice shaking.

"I'm as real as I can possibly be," I said. "Would the gentlemen please do the honor of raising the chandelier on my mark?" A few men who worked for the auction were ready at the ropes. I waved a hand and began singing. The opera walls had not heard this song in ten years and, like the chandelier, it was returning to its rightful place. My grin grew wider as the memories came flooding back. I knew that this was nostalgic for some, but for Mrs. Daae, it was like reliving a nightmare, I was sure of it. I had my opera back. Now, it was time for me to get back to my old tricks. I could only hope that the future would give me a better outcome than what had transpired in the past. The opera already looked to me as it did so long ago.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Opera

Chapter 2: Opera

I remember the day well. The opera was having tryouts for a showing of _Hannibal._ The play had been unearthed from some ancient archives. The technology we had then was not as good as it was today, but we were able to do well with what we had. There were no microphones for the actors back then, they had to sing at the top of their voice, which required much skill and work. Some were better at it than others. One particular soul whose voice was not suited for the theater was a Mr. Carlos Sorelli.

Carlos would say that his voice was the best because he could hit the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, one of which he was most certainly capable of. He was terrible. Hearing his voice ringing through the theater gave me a massive headache. I finally decided enough was enough. The rumor of my existence was already being told through the chorus boys and girls and I knew Carlos was as superstitious of me as he was terrible at singing. I had a plan.

Carlos was singing: "_The trophy from our saviors, from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!_"

The chorus girls came in: "_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng returned to bring salvation!_"

The chorus men came in and were soon joined by the girls: "_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground. Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_"

Our prima donna, Madame Piangi, was playing Hannibal. She came out and began singing: "_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp-_" Madame Piangi was a foreigner and mixed up words sometimes.

The conductor was quick to bring up the point, "Gentlemen, gentlemen-" but was soon interrupted by the manager coming onto the stage.

"As you can see, ladies, rehearsals are under way for a rendition of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_," pointed out the manager.

The conductor protested this intrusion: "Madame Lefevre, we are rehearsing!"

"Monsieur Reyer, Monsieur Giry, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" asked the manager. Once she had their attention, she began: "As you may know, there have been rumors going around about my retirement. I can now assure you that these were all true and I would like to introduce to you, your new managers who also own the Opera Populaire now: Madame Rue Firmin and Madame Georgia Andre. They have acquired a bit of fortune in the showgirl business."

"Casino business, actually," corrected Madame Andre.

"We also have a new patron," said Madame Firmin. "The beautiful Miss de Chagny."

"My, my, little Lotte. It's been many years since I've seen Ruina. We were great friends in childhood," said one of the chorus men.

"Chris, she's beautiful," replied another of the chorus men.

"It is an honor and privilege to support the arts, especially the Opera Populaire," said Miss de Chagny.

It was then that Carlos came up to Miss de Chagny and began schmoozing. "This is Monsieur Carlos Sorelli, our leading actor for five years," introduced Madame Lefevre. There was applause from a few people as well as a not-so-subtle clearing of the throat for Madame Piangi. "Madame Ursula Piangi, our leading lady." There was more applause.

"It is an honor to meet you all, I am sure, but I don't wish to keep you from rehearsal any longer. I will be here later this evening to see the performance. Good day," said Miss de Chagny.

"Thank you, Madame," said the conductor. "Once again, please."

"Oh, yeah, she likes me," said Carlos of Miss de Chagny.

"She probably wouldn't know me anymore," said Christopher of Miss de Chagny.

"She didn't even see you," pointed out the other chorus man.

"Gentlemen," said Mr. Giry. The men began dancing.

Mr. Giry walked with the new managers. "My, my, quite a few strapping young lads you have here, especially the blond one," said Madame Firmin.

"That is my son, Greg Giry," replied Mr. Giry.

"And that one? No relation, I trust?" asked Madame Firmin, pointing to Christopher.

"Christopher Daae. He is a very promising performer, Madame." He paused. "He is the only offspring of the Swedish violinist. He died when the boy was 14. He came here, as per his father's last wishes."

"An orphan?" asked Madame Firmin.

"Yes, I think of him as my son as well. Now, if you would kindly step aside," said Mr. Giry.

The chorus continued: "_Hannibal's friends!_"

"Ay! My costume! Look out!" complained Carlos when someone stepped on his cape.

Then, the prop elephant came out and the chorus kept singing. "_The trumpeting elephants sound. Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground! Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_" Carlos was trying desperately (too desperately) to make sure he was noticed by the new managers.

The new managers spoke with the old one about how Miss de Chagny would be happy with the performance for that night. Carlos came up to them, going into diva mode. "I hope she is happy with dancing men, because I will not be singing! I am leaving now." He started walking off the stage, his pet Chihuahua in arm.

"What do we do?" asked the new managers.

"Grovel," replied the old one.

They went up to Carlos and began schmoozing with him to get him to stay. They eventually asked Carlos to sing a piece from the play. It worked. He was complimented. He stood center stage and Mr. Reyer began conducting for the piece, but not before Carlos squirted his customary honey water into his throat.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try,_" he sang and my ears ached from the tone-deaf performance. I began making my way closer to try to solve the problem. He continued: "_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free-_" Yeah, I freed him all right. I untied a rope holding up a curtain and it came falling down on him. It didn't hurt him. It was a warning. While Carlos was complaining about his predicament, I knew there were some that were already speaking of me.

"Monsieur Buquet! What is going on up there?!" asked the old manager of the stagehand above.

"It wasn't me, mum, I wasn't at my post," replied Buquet. He began raising the curtain. "It must have been the ghost," he said ominously.

I had managed to drop a letter for Mr. Giry to discover. Meanwhile, Carlos was steamed. "Sir, these things do happen," said Madame Andre.

"These things _do _happen. For three years they have been happening and no one has put a stop to it. Until the situation is under control, I will not perform. Goodbye!" He stormed out.

"Well, then, I'll be in Kentucky. Call me if you have any problems," said Madame Lefevre before walking out.

"Mr. Sorelli will be back, right?" asked Madame Andre.

"If you think so, Madame. Here, a message from the opera ghost," said Mr. Giry. "She welcomes you to her opera house and requests that you continue to keep box five empty for her personal use. Oh, and her salary is due."

"Her salary?!" asked Madame Andre.

"Indeed. Lefevre gave her $10,000 a month, but with your success and patron, I'm sure you could afford more," said Mr. Giry.

"This is outrageous!" said Madame Andre.

"Well, it won't matter now because it appears we shall have to cancel since we have lost our star!" said Madame Firmin, ripping up the letter.

"Surely there's an understudy?" asked Madame Andre.

"There is no understudy for Mr. Sorelli," replied Mr. Reyer.

"We'll have to refund a full house!" said Madame Firmin, steamed.

"Christopher Daae could sing it, Madame," said Mr. Giry.

"What? A chorus singer? Don't be ridiculous," said Madame Andre.

"He has been being tutored by a great teacher," said Mr. Giry.

"Who?" asked Madame Andre.

"I don't know her that well," replied Christopher.

"Well, come on, then," said Mr. Giry.

Christopher came up to center stage and the conductor was at his place at his podium. "From the beginning of the aria, sir," said Mr. Reyer.

The managers were doubtful and unsure of Daae, but then he began singing. "_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please, promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…_" His performance was significantly better than Carlos's. "_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._" So it was that he took Carlos's place that evening. Box five was not made available for me that night, but from my place below, I could still hear him. My, what a voice!

He sang: "_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_" What a voice! I feel as if that voice cast a spell on me just as well as it had cast a spell on the audience.

One particular star-struck audience member, Miss de Chagny, sitting in _my _box, noticed Christopher. "_Can it be? Can it be Chris? _Bravo!" She left her seat and began making her way to the backstage area. "_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. He may not remember me, but I remember him._"

Christopher continued, "_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we, but please promise me that sometimes you will think…_" he harmonized between the lower tenor and the high to low baritone. Oh, how that voice set chills through me. "_…of me!_" It was no contest. The performance was beautiful. I was later told that, among other bits of information, the audience gave him a standing ovation along with their applause. Yes, I did not regret sending Carlos away. I did the opera a favor. Besides, Carlos's spies reported just how inferior his skill was to Chris's… and that was all I wanted. Beautiful.

* * *

**Well, well, not much to say except, 'I'm glad that Carlos left.' Diva. (His character is an incorporation of Carlotta from the play and the movie, but also Ms. Sorelli from the book, who was superstitious.) Anywho, there will be some parts that I will have to watch the movie for, but most of it I will be able to derive from my memory and the soundtrack. (I'm sorry ahead of time if your mind is reeling from the gender switch on most of the characters. My mind is reeling too.) I would also like to point out that I will be bringing up how the phantom knows about these things when she is not even in the same room later. I'm still setting up, so please be patient with me and please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: My Angel

Chapter 3: My Angel

To say Christopher's performance was a huge success would be an understatement. He was receiving many notes and gifts from admirers, praising his voice. The backstage area of the opera was bustling with all of the actors, talking about the performance.

Greg Giry was there too. He was looking for Christopher since they were good friends. He wanted to talk with him about the performance… if he could find him.

Christopher was in one of the lower rooms of the opera. He went there to remember his father and to pray to the Angel of Music. Sometimes, the angel would answer.

Tonight, I praised his performance, "_Brava, brava, bravissima…_"

Greg was near, calling to Chris. "_Christoph, Christoph…_"

"_Christoph…_" I spoke with him no longer.

Greg entered the room. "_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?_" he asked.

"Greg, my father always told me that there was an Angel of Music, helping tutor the great artists to become greater. Whenever I came down here when I was younger, I'd hear the voice… and in my sleep I'd hear her sing. My father told me the angel would be with me after he had gone and… she has," said Christopher.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Greg.

"I have no other explanation for it," said Christopher with a smile. "_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream she'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense her, and I know she's here. Here in this room she calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know she's always with me, she, the unseen genius._"

"_Christoph, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christoph, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you,_" said Greg.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory…_" prayed Christopher.

"_Who is this angel, this-_" said Greg.

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel…_" they sang together.

"_She's with me even now,_" said Christopher.

"_Your hands are cold,_" Greg said, concerned.

"_All around me._" Chris was in fear.

"_Your face, Christoph, it's white._"

"_It frightens me…_"

"_Don't be frightened._"

It wasn't long before Christoph was brought back to his dressing room. Mr. Giry was doing all he could to fight off the clamoring fans. Some girls could get rather desperate. I, however, was not that way. I left him a single red rose tied with a black ribbon to show my appreciation.

Outside of Christoph's dressing room, the managers were assembled, carrying flowers. Miss Ruina de Chagny came by and the two managers addressed her. "Mr. Daae has done very well for himself, hm? Perhaps we ought to give you an introduction?" they asked.

"Actually, I'd like to make this visit unaccompanied, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you," she took the flowers out of the hands of the managers and went into Christoph's dressing room. The managers were only slightly surprised at this. It was as if she knew what she was doing.

When she entered, she gained Christoph's attention by reciting: "Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?'"

"Ruina," addressed Chris.

"'Or of riddles or frocks? Or of chocolates?'"

Christoph smiled. " 'No, what I love best,' Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed _and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.'_"

" '_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head,_'" They sang together.

"You were wonderful tonight, Chris," she said.

"Ruina, I've been visited by the Angel of Music," said Chris.

"Oh, yes, of course you have, Chris. Now, shall we go to dinner?"

"I can't, Ruina. The Angel of Music is quite strict."

"Come on, we won't be gone long. Get changed. I'll be back in a flash."

It was night. The lights went out in the theater and all those who didn't live at the opera went home. I had someone lock Chris in his room. I had to make my move that night or I would surely lose him. I came to Chris's room just in time for him to try to get the door open.

"_Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph,_" I said, angered. The door was no good and Chris knew it. There is something to be said for the fear of the unknown.

"_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me, enter at last, mistress,_" he replied.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_"

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel!_" he approached the mirror.

"_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music…_"

Ruina was trying to get in Chris's room, meanwhile. She had heard my voice. She knew something was wrong.

I went on, undeterred. "_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music._" The amazement on his face at the illusion he passed through nearly set me smiling. I had to keep my mysterious composure though. I took his hand in mine and led him through my sanctum, like a child leading a friend to a secret place.

"_In sleep she sang to me. In dreams, she came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now, I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind,_" he sang.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind,_" I replied. We passed by Cesar, the white horse (something I had borrowed from the opera for my use on occasion) and made our way to the flooded part of the underground. I rowed the boat.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…_"

"_It's me they hear…_" We began singing together: "_My/Your spirit and your/my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind._" I continued, "_In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…_"

"_Were both in you…_"

We sang together again, "_And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind._"

"_Sing, my Angel of Music…_" I pleaded. He began harmonizing the most angelic tones. "_Sing, my angel…_" Oh, that voice. "_Sing for me…_" I asked and he sang. "_Sing… sing my angel… sing for me!_"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

Chapter 4: The Night

I took off my cape with a flourish and sang, "_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone… since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music… my music…_" I paused. He sat there in the boat, spellbound.

I smiled. I went on, "_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses._" I extended my hand and guided him out of the boat and around my lair. "_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar… and you'll live as you've never lived before._" I paused again. I continued to guide him and he followed, willingly. "_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!_" My voice echoed through the cave. Quieter, I sang, "_Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write… the power of the music of the night!_" I could not help but touch him… and let him touch me. I finally showed him a mannequin, not unlike him, that was wearing a wedding tux. The thought must have overwhelmed him because he collapsed.

I sighed. I picked up his arms and dragged him to the guest room. I laid him out on the bed and gave a few deep breaths from the work. I looked at him and smiled. "_You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night…_" I pulled the curtains and let him sleep. He would come to soon, I was sure of it. I was glad to be wearing the mask and that the only thing he had fainted from had been the idea of our wedding day. _Pure, sensitive lad… oh, how glad I am that you haven't seen me…_ I remember thinking. If only I knew of what was to come to pass…

In the meanwhile, it was night and, those who chose to live at the opera were just getting to bed. Joseph Buquet was entertaining himself with frightening the chorus girls and boys with the tale of his encounter with me. My elaborate camera system caught this, as well as other events in the opera. I rolled my eyes as I watched.

"_Like yellow paper is her skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or she will catch you with her magical lasso,_" he sang. He had great fun flirting with the girls over twice his junior.

Luckily, Mr. Giry came into the room then. "_Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue…_" He slapped the man on the back of the head. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

I smiled and shook my head. I took to my small organ and played a little on it whilst working on a composition. It was then that I heard my music box playing. I had forgotten that I had set it to play at a certain time. I ignored it and went on with my composing. It would no doubt wake the sleeping Christopher.

"_I remember there was a mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat… and in the boat there was a girl…_" I heard him singing and looked behind me. I turned back to my music, somewhat shyly. I played in tune to his singing as he continued, "_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_" I saw him next to me and it comforted me. I hadn't had much for company, especially of the attractive sort. He began caressing my hair… something I shouldn't have allowed. It wasn't very long before he slyly pulled the mask from my face.

I was angry and ashamed… mortified is more like it. I shoved him aside and quickly covered up my face. I gave a great cry of anguish. "_Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?!_" I uncovered my face momentarily to him before covering it up again. There were no mirrors in that place… and for that I was very glad. "_Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free… damn you… curse you…_" I quietly begged for forgiveness beneath my breath. I was still angry, yes, but I had overreacted a little.

With heavy breaths, I continued, "_Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly… Christoph. Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the girl behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly…_" I paused. "Oh, Christoph…"

I turned to him, showing my whole face. I said: "I suppose you think this is make-up, that this too is a mask. Perhaps you'd like to see… come on! Try to pull this mask off!" He got up and started stumbling away from me. I grabbed his wrists and brought them to my face. Yes, just as Joseph Buquet described… instead of being born full of supple, beautiful flesh, I was born dying. My entire body was naught but a rotting corpse that not even my own mother could love.

I had no eyes in my sockets, but I could still see as clearly as any other woman. I had no nose, but I could still smell a rose. My lips were barely there, but that didn't mean that they should be deprived of the love and tenderness of a man's love. My face… my body… my horrid existence… it was the one thing I had prayed he would not see… but it was all in vain.

His eyes… his vibrant blue eyes… in them was fear… and also a great pity. I could see it, in his eyes, he pitied me, he pitied that I was like this. His hands shook as I dragged his fingers across my face. He had the luck of being born whole and he would not fall apart until his dying day… whereas I, I was already falling apart, already a rotting corpse, a skeleton walking. I shouldn't even exist.

Tears streamed from his eyes. I finally released him. I didn't bother to put the mask back on, but I did pick it up. "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." I grabbed his wrist and drug him through the tunnels once again. I could tell that he didn't wish to return to me… and that I understood… but I wasn't yet done with him.

* * *

**Intriguing… I'll leave you here for now. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Notes

Chapter 5: Notes

It was a bright, new day. Madame Firmin was just arriving at the theater. She came up the steps and entered the theater's front doors with a flourish.

"_Mystery after gala night. It says '_Mystery of Baritone's Flight._' '_Mystified_' all the papers say, '_We are mystified, we suspect foul play._' Bad news on baritone scene, first Carlos, now Christopher, still at least the seats get sold. Gossip's worth its weight in gold…_

"_What a way to run a business. Spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers. Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_"

Madame Andre came rushing to Madame Firmin, outraged. "_Damnable, will they all walk out? This is damnable!_"

"_Andre, please don't shout. It's publicity, and the take is vast, free publicity!_"

"_But we have no cast!_"

"_Andre, have you seen the queue?_" she noticed the letter in Andre's hand and said, "_Ah, it seems you've got one too…_"

Madame Andre read: "_Dear Andre, what a charming gala. Christopher was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Carlos left. On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast him when his season's past his prime?_"

Madame Firmin took out an identical note and read: "_Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post PTO. No one likes a debtor, so it's better that my orders are obeyed._"

They were both outraged now: "_Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain._"

Madame Firmin remarked: "_These are both signed OG._"

Madame Andre exclaimed: "_Who the hell is she?_"

They both cried: "_Opera ghost!_"

Madame Firmin said, "_It's nothing short of shocking._"

Madame Andre said, "_She is mocking our position._"

"_In addition she wants money._"

"_What a funny apparition._"

They both said, "_To expect a large retainer, she is clearly quite insane!_"

Ruina came in then, asking, "_Where is he?_"

Madame Firmin asked, "_Do you mean Carlos?_"

"_I mean Monsieur Daae; where is he?_" repeated Ruina.

"_How should we know?_" asked Madame Firmin.

"_I want an answer. I take it that you've sent me this note?_" Ruina queried.

"_What's all this nonsense?_" asked Madame Firmin.

"_Of course not!_" said Madame Andre.

"_Don't look at us,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_He's not with you then?_" asked Ruina.

"_Of course not,_" replied Madame Firmin.

"_We're in the dark,_" said Madame Andre.

"_Madame, don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?_" asked Ruina, handing them a letter.

"_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_" Madame Firmin paused before correcting. "Written." Madame Andre took the note and began reading it.

"Do not fear for Monsieur Daae. The Angel of Music has him under her wing. Make no attempt to see him again," read Madame Andre.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" asked Ruina.

Then, Carlos came in, just as outraged as everyone else (if not more, due to his diva tendency). "_Where is she?_" he asked.

"_Ah, welcome back,_" said Madame Andre.

"_Your precious patron, where is she?_" asked Carlos, along with the rest of his crew.

"_What is it now?_" asked Ruina.

"_I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent,_" said Carlos.

"_And did you send it?_" asked Madame Firmin.

"_Of course not!_" replied Ruina.

"_As if she would,_" said one of Carlos's buddies.

"_You didn't send it?_" asked Carlos.

"_Of course not!_" Ruina reaffirmed.

"_What's going on?_" asked Madame Andre.

"_You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?_" asked Carlos, handing said letter to Ruina.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_" asked Ruina. She took it and looked it over. She read: "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christopher Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place."

Things were tense for a moment. Then, Madame Andre and Firmin said, "_Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Christopher. All we've heard since we've came is Monsieur Daae's name…_"

Then, Mr. Giry and his son, Greg, came in. Mr. Giry said, "_Monsieur Daae has returned._"

"_I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_Where, precisely, is he now?_" asked Madame Andre.

"_I thought it best he was alone,_" said Mr. Giry.

"_He needed rest,_" agreed Greg.

"_May I see him?_" asked Ruina.

"_No, Madame, he will see no one,_" replied Mr. Giry.

"_Will he sing? Will he sing?_" asked Carlos and Ursula.

"_Here, I have a note,_" said Mr. Giry, note in hand.

"_Let me see it!_" they all cried at once. Only Madame Firmin remembered a "Please."

Madame Firmin was the one to take the note out and read it. "Ladies, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions…"

"_I shall give you one last chance,_" I said over a microphone. Since the whole theater was rigged with observation equipment, I thought it might be fun to use it for this instance. "_Christopher Daae has returned to you and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of _Il Muto, _you will therefore cast Carlos as the maid and put Monsieur Daae in the role of count. The role which Monsieur Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the maid is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, ladies, your obedient servant, O.G._" I stopped talking and I think it took a bit before they were all cast out of the daze.

"_Christopher…_" said Carlos.

"_Whatever next?_" asked one of Carlos's buddies.

"_It's all a ploy to help Christopher,_" concluded Carlos and his group.

"_This is insane,_" said another.

"_I know who sent this: Ruina, his lover,_" said Carlos.

"_Indeed! Can you believe this?_" asked Ruina.

"_Signore,_" Madame Andre and Firmin pleaded with Carlos to get him to stay. After all, someone had to perform that night. "_You are our star and always will be._" They then concluded: "_Monsieur Daae will be playing the maid, the silent role. Carlos will be playing the lead!_"

Carlos, in another diva tantrum, began leaving once again. "_It's useless trying to appease me,_" he said.

"_Appease him!_" cried Ursula.

"_You are only saying this to please me!_"

"_To please him!_"

No one but the managers were sad to see the diva leave. Most people were at the point where they were beginning to agree with the ghost on Carlos's lack of talent and his annoying, spoiled ways. All while the managers pleaded with Carlos to stay, Mr. Giry warned the managers of what could happen if my will should be ignored. As Carlos was leaving, they found many fans gathered around the front for Christopher. I smiled. Yet, despite the clear desire of the public for Chris to sing, the managers still pleaded with Carlos… perhaps they should have stayed in the "scrap metal" business.

"_Your public needs you,_" said Madame Andre.

"_We need you too,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_Would you not rather have your precious little rising star?_" asked Carlos.

"Signore, no. _The world wants you,_" said Madame Firmin and Andre. "_Leading actor, first man on the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you…_"

"_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_" asked Madame Firmin.

"_Think of how they all adore you,_" said Madame Andre.

They both said, "_Leading actor, enchant us once again…_"

"_Think of your muse,_" said Madame Andre.

"_And of the cues round the theater,_" said Madame Firmin. Always about the money with Firmin…

"_Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, leading actor, once more,_" they implored.

Encouraged, Carlos agreed and preparations began immediately for that evening. Carlos would be the lead. It would not happen any other way. "_Leading actor, your song shall live again you took a snub, but there's a public who needs you,_" said Carlos.

"_Think of your public. Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel,_" her supporters and the managers said.

"_Think of their cry of undying support. Follow where the limelight leads you,_" said Carlos.

"_We get our opera,_" said Madame Andre.

"_He gets his limelight,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_Leading actors are a trial,_" said the managers.

"_Leading actor, your song shall never die. You'll sing again and to unending ovation,_" said Carlos.

"_Orders, warnings, lunatic demands are regular occurrences,_" the managers were speaking both of the actors and of me.

"_Think how you'll shine in that final encore. Sing, leading actor, once more,_" said Carlos.

"_Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this,_" said the managers.

"_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus boy who's gone and slept with the patron? Ruina and the man she met entwined in love's duet. Although she may keep mum, she must have been with him. You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact, a perfect opera! Leading actor, the world is at your feet, a nation waits and how it hates to be cheated. Light up the stage with that age old rapport. Sing, leading actor, once more!_" they all pleaded with Carlos and Carlos agreed. They were in for a show unlike any other. They were not going to disobey me without paying a steep price.

* * *

**Hm. Well, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Technical Difficulties

Chapter 6: Technical Difficulties

It was the night of the performance. The curtains rose. I was not able to watch the performance from my box, but I had a much higher seat in the rafters.

They were all dressed rather obnoxiously, but, this was supposed to be a comedy and I cannot criticize the arts too much. It began with a few minor characters singing. "_They say that this youth has set my master's heart aflame,_" rumored one lady.

"_Her ladyship sure would die of shock, her ladyship is a laughingstock,_" said one of the men.

"_Should she suspect him, God protect him. Shame, shame, shame,_" they all joined in. "_This faithless lord is bound for Hades. Shame, shame, shame._" The curtains over the bed were pulled open to reveal the two in "passionate love-making," but it was all just for show, really. I smiled and glanced over to Buquet. He was looking rather closely at the proceedings and I knew he was already getting too close to my affairs. I sighed and continued watching. I would do nothing.

"_Serafima, your disguise is perfect,_" said Carlos, the cheating lord. There was then a "knock." "_Why, who could this be?_" asked Carlos.

"_Gentle beau, admit your loving wife,_" sang Ursula as she came in. There was more playfulness on the stage and I rolled my eyes again. The audience liked it, but… not really within my tastes. Ursula continued, "_My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new page boy. _Though I would happily take the boy with me." This last part was spoken rather than sung.

"The old wench is leaving," said Carlos.

As they continued singing, I thought about how much better it might have been if the cast had been as I requested. The performance, admittedly, wasn't terrible, but it was not all they could do. I looked down and knew there would be some below who would know of my intentions for that evening. I intended, for now at least, to keep quiet.

"_Serafima, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my wife's absence,_" sang Carlos. I made my way into the dome over the opera and looked out over its balcony. Payment was due. "_Poor fool, she makes me laugh. Time I tried to get a better, better half._"

"_Poor fool, she doesn't know,_" they sang, although the wife watched and listened from behind the door. "_If she knew the truth, she'd never, ever go._"

I pulled out my microphone and turned it on. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" I asked. Silence. I knew that my presence, beyond all other things, struck a chord.

Christopher said something that I could not hear. "Your part is silent, little toad," said Carlos. His microphone was still on and I heard it as clearly as everyone else. His face paled, but it was too late.

"A toad, sir? Perhaps it is _you _who are the toad," I said venomously. No one would be hurt… physically. I didn't have it in my heart to actually bring harm. However, there was another that I feared might cause trouble on this night.

They tried to continue the play, but I put in a little interjection as Carlos sang. In my earlier years, I had learned a thing or two from my home about the power of illusion. One of these powers was to impersonate. I could sound like almost any person or animal. With technology, my skills could be enhanced. So, I made a croaking noise, but it did not sound like it came from my throat, but from Carlos's. The audience thought it was part of the play. The cast, however, knew something odd was afoot. Finally, Carlos was brought down to the level he needed to be. _Croak! Croak! _I could have laughed. In lieu of this, I smiled very widely.

After assuring everyone, even Carlos, that the toad's croaking had come from his throat, I retreated back into the shadowy rafters. Perhaps, once back in my home, I could laugh more safely. What a day! They all scrambled about, putting everything into order and, to my great satisfaction, finally fulfilled my request to put Chris in the leading role. I stayed in the rafters to watch the rest of the show. Little did I know of the plot taking place elsewhere in the rafters and of its indirect effect with peoples' impression of me.

Suddenly, the body of Buquet dropped from the rafters and into the view of everyone present. With horror, I recognized the lasso about the man's neck. There were only two people who knew that particular knot: me and the _other._ I knew at once that I would be blamed and I knew at once why it had been done.

Then, I heard voices I recognized coming from backstage. I rushed over and decided to follow, but quietly. They were, after all, the voices of Chris and Ruina. My heart was tinged with pain… and I had a feeling on what was to come.

"_Why have you brought me here?_" asked Ruina.

"_We can't go back there,_" said Chris.

"_We must return._"

"_She'll kill you. Her eyes will find us there._"

"_Christoph, don't say that._"

"_Those eyes that burn._"

"_Don't even think it._"

"_If she has to kill a thousand men…_"

"_Forget this waking nightmare._"

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill!_"

"_Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera._"

"_My God, who is this girl who hunts to kill?_"

"_This mask of death._"

"_I can't escape from her._"

"_Whose is this voice you hear?_"

"_I never will._"

"_With every breath?_"

They both sang, "_And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind._"

Man, could Chris run fast. It was hard to keep up with him. It was harder still to make sure they didn't see me. Finally, they made it to the roof of the opera and I breathed some deep, quiet breaths.

They continued talking. Ruina said, "_There is no Phantom of the Opera._"

"_Ruina, I've been there to her world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Ruina, I've seen her. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness…_" His thoughts seemed to drift there. I felt the pain in my heart of regret and shame. I had put fear where I had meant to put love.

Despite this, Christopher had some good words to say of the experience. "_But her voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind… and through music my soul began to soar._" My eyes began stinging with unshed tears. "_And I heard as I'd never heard before._"

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more,_" said Ruina.

"_Yet in her eyes, all the sadness of the world… those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…_" I was so close to them… and yet my fear and my heavy heart kept me rooted in place.

"_Christoph, Christoph…_" beckoned Ruina.

"_Christoph…_" I echoed. What had I done?

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you,_" said Ruina.

"_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you,_" said Chris.

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you._"

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me._"

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christoph, that's all I ask of you._"

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._"

Together, they said, "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._"

"_Say you love me,_" said Chris.

"_You know I do,_" said Ruina.

"_Love me,_" they both said. "_That's all I ask of you._" They then kissed… and I felt as if my heart had burst and shattered, its fragments dropping into my stomach and making a void in my chest. I was hurt… I was ashamed… I was…

In my thoughts, they broke in with, "_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you._"

Chris said, "_I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Ruina._"

Ruina, looking as love-struck as Chris, said, "_Christopher, I love you._"

They both smiled. "_Order your fine servants. Have a car at the door,_" said Chris.

"_And soon, you'll be beside me,_" said Ruina.

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me._" They left and I was alone on the roof.

What was all of this? What did it all mean? I thought… Chris was the one who was supposed to save _me, _to help _me, _to guard and guide _me. _I was depending on it. Apparently, I had leant my back against a dead tree.

I came out into the open, finally. I saw the rose that I had left him for his performance that night on the ground. I knelt down and picked it up. It was bitterly cold on the roof, but I had a fire building inside of me and I didn't feel the wind.

"_I gave you my music, made your song take wing and now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me…_" The tears that I had been holding back began falling quite forcefully. "_She was bound to love you when she heard you sing, _Christopher_…_" I gave into my sobs and clenched the rose tightly. The petals fell to the ground, but I was only vaguely aware of that through the blur of tears. I didn't know how I was capable of crying, but I cried just like any other woman.

Say… I cried like any other woman. I lived and breathed like any other woman. I walked and talked and ate and drank. I slept and dreamed. I felt joy and sorrow and anger. I felt guilt and jealousy. I felt love. I was capable of loving and of everything else a woman could possibly provide, except for good looks. This angered me.

I had been forced into hiding because I was ugly. I couldn't be educated with the other children. My only friends were my music and imagination. And now, the first love I've ever felt, the first man I felt affection toward… and he turned away from me in a time I really could have used a man's help. I was in deeper now than ever before. How dare that Ruina come in and sway him with her looks and promises of protection from someone who wouldn't have harmed him… not ever.

My sorrow was overcome by anger… and a great desire for revenge. I dropped the ruined rose and ran to the roof's edge. I declared to the heavens: "_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!_"

* * *

**Well, that's that. Now come the ****_really _****exciting parts ;D I hope everyone is enjoying the experience thus far. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

Chapter 7: Changes

It was a beautiful night. The New Year was upon us and the Opera Populaire was holding a grand masquerade party, one of the most extravagant of the year. It had been some months since anyone had heard from me. I was intending on making an entrance tonight. I was getting my costume ready.

Because of my lack of a face, I never needed to worry about make-up. I had no eyes I needed to match anything with. So, I put a skeleton mask upon the upper half of my face and applied enough paint to make the bottom half look as fake as the top. I wore a red ball gown with sleeves that extended almost to my elbows. I wore black gloves for the remainder of my arms. Upon my head, I wore a red hood. This red hood not only covered my head, but it also extended to the ground. I had sewn upon it gold lettering which read: "Do not touch me. I am the Red Death passing by." Seeing my costume complete, I made my way to the monitors. I would not walk in until the party was in full swing and, from the look of things, I wouldn't have long to wait.

I also vaguely noticed something different in my face. It was as if I was growing cartilage. I felt it in my face, particularly along my cheeks and jawline. I had no idea what this meant, at the time, but it would prove to be very important.

Getting back to the matter at hand, the masquerade was getting into full swing. They sang a song and danced with it. There were some who simply chose to stuff themselves at the buffet and drink ungodly amounts of wine and liquor, but perhaps they wanted to get the most in before their resolution had to be upheld. Of course, the best situations for a resolution only made it so that the person barely kept their promise for more than three weeks.

"_Dear Andre, what a splendid party,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_The prologue to a bright new year,_" replied Madame Andre.

"_Quite a night, I'm impressed._"

"_Well, one does one's best._"

"_Here's to us,_" they both said, making a toast with their glasses.

"_The toast of all the city,_" said Madame Andre.

"_What a pity that the Phantom can't be here,_" said Madame Firmin. _If you only knew, _I thought with a smile. So many people were taking pictures of the event: reporters, paparazzi, and other members of the Opera.

Inside, everyone was dressed quite well in blacks, whites, golds, and silvers (primarily). It was quite a setting. To add to this, everyone was in the best of spirits. I took out my phone and began watching the camera feeds from it. I needed time to get up there, so I might as well still enjoy the ball along the way.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you,_" they sang. "_Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you._" It was certainly one place where I could wear my mask and no one would question me.

The women sang next, with the men sometimes joining in accompaniment: "_Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound, but who can name the face? Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade, run and hide, but a face will still pursue you._"

My attention was then drawn to our leading actors, managers, and the Giry's. "_What a night!_" said Carlos, arm in arm with Ursula.

"_What a crowd!_" said Ursula.

"_Makes you glad,_" said Madame Andre.

"_Makes you proud. All the crème de la crème-_" said Madame Firmin.

"_Watching us watching them,_" said Carlos.

"_And all our fears are in the past,_" said Greg Giry.

"_Three months of relief,_" said Ursula.

"_Of delight,_" added Carlos.

"_Of Elysian peace,_" added Madame Andre.

"_And we can breathe at last,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_No more notes,_" said Carlos.

"_No more ghost,_" said Ursula.

"_Here's to health,_" said Mr. Giry.

"_Here's a toast to a prosperous year,_" said Madame Andre.

"_To our friends who are here,_" said Madame Firmin.

"_And may our splendor never fade,_" they all said.

"_What a change!_" said Mr. Giry.

"_What a blessed release,_" they all said.

"_And what a masquerade,_" said Mr. Giry.

I smiled a little. I kept looking through the cameras until something caught my eye. I stopped my ascent on the stairs and watched Christopher and Ruina. I looked closely and saw… a _ring_? I nearly collapsed against the wall.

"_Think of it. _A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it… but why is it secret? What have we to hide?" asked Ruina of Chris. She wore a ring on a chain around her neck. I noticed faintly a glimmer of a chain around Chris as well. He never wore jewelry… which meant… _Dear God…_

"Please don't take it out anymore. They might see it," said Chris.

"Well, then let them see! It's an engagement, not a crime," said Ruina jokingly. "_Christopher, what are you afraid of?_"

"_Let's not argue,_" said Chris.

"_Let's not argue,_" agreed Ruina.

"_Please pretend-_" said Chris.

"_I can only hope-_" said Ruina.

"_You/I will understand in time,_" they sang. _Oh, Chris… _I knew of their "love" for each other, but _this… _their engagement was news to me. They went onto the dance floor. She wore a dress of blue and he wore a suit with a red vest and tie. They didn't match at all… yet they were engaged… and they danced together… and… they looked so happy.

"_No,_" I said, with great emotion. "This shall not stand." I quickened my pace on the stairs, the words of the guests coming to my ears only vaguely as I climbed.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade, look around, there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you,_" they sang. It soon became loud enough that I could hear it without the aid of my camera feed. I put my phone to sleep and pocketed it. I continued my climb undeterred. "_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._"

I had made it in time for the last verse. I tried not to pant and keep my composure, but it was difficult, especially with the flurry of emotions I was feeling. I stood at the top of one of their staircases. I looked down on them and they all knew me. All merriment had stopped. Everyone stared. I knew they couldn't see my eyes, but if they could, it would be doubtless to them upon whom I was looking.

I smiled a little. I climbed down the staircase slowly, deliberately, and as steadily as I could. "_Why so silent, good messieurs?_" I asked, surprised at how steady my voice sounded. "_Did you think that I had left you for good?_" Oh, the effect my appearance was having on them… it couldn't have been worse if the Boogeyman came in the room.

I continued, "_Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera._" Indeed, I carried a notebook in my hands. "_Here, I bring the finished score: _Love Was Triumphant!"

I drew a short sword from a hidden place in my costume. Despite my boiling rage and overwhelming sadness, my voice still cut through the night as calm as ever. "_Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlos must be taught to act, not his normal trick of strutting around the stage._" Quick as a flash, I sliced through the feathers atop Carlos's hat. All control… surprisingly. "_Our prima donna must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a girl of Piangi's age,_" I pointed with my sword.

I kept walking down and noticed the managers. "_And my managers must learn that their place is in an _office! _Not the arts…_" I had my sword directed at them and made them take the script for my opera. I then turned my gaze to Christopher. "_As for our star, Mr. Christopher Daae…_" He looked afraid and brave all at once. I didn't know what to think.

I went on, "_No doubt he'll do his best. It's true, his voice is good, but should he wish to excel, he has so much to learn if pride will let him return to me his teacher, his teacher._" As I gazed at Christopher, my anger was cooling down and my sadness was not as strong as before. I felt the calm I had been conveying.

His face held a calm and a storm, a love and a hate, and, as I had noticed before, a bravery and a fear. What a complex face it was… a face so full yet devoid of emotion. I couldn't pinpoint anything for certain. As I stood there, I noticed him making his way up the stairs to me. I gasped and gazed at him, amazed. I walked forward on the landing and stopped at the edge just as he reached the last step. We were eye to eye now.

_Oh, what I would give to have the eyes that others have. I wish for you to see my emotions just as easily as I am seeing yours. _I felt a pain in my eyes; where there was usually nothing, I began feeling more. I covered my face. When I looked up again, it wasn't with the same eyes I had looked at him with before. I saw the shadows in the light, colors were more vibrant, and Chris… oh, Chris. He looked shocked, but the overlying emotion I saw was compassion.

It was only then I once again caught a glimpse of the chain about his neck. All of the anger and sadness returned and I yanked it off furiously. I frothed, "_Your chains are still mine! You belong to me…_" I ran over to the floor, tapped on it a few times, and fell as the trapdoor opened. Needless to say, I ran.

I ran because I was hurt, confused, and, dare I say it, afraid. I noticed Ruina following me and all I saw was red. I turned to her and, with a smile, turned on a light. Mirrors surrounded us. I knew these halls like the back of my hand, but Ruina did not. She had a small gun on her that she fired left and right, but no shot came close. I was gone before she knew anything else.

It was then that I returned to my home, deep down below, and, upon removing my make-up and mask, I collapsed onto the bed and cried. In my hand, I still held the ring and chain that I had yanked from Christopher. _What have I done? And more importantly… what have I _become? I thought. It hurt to cry before, but now was far more different and, without any mirrors in my lair, I looked into the next best thing: my sword. The reflection staring back at me was worse than what I knew. The face… the face was beyond loving. "_Oh, Christopher…_" I cried. I threw the sword to the other side of the room and kept crying.

* * *

**Ah ha! You were expecting something else, weren't you? Well, now we shall see what we shall see. Theorize in the reviews what you think is going on and please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**

**Minor side note: I have a poll up on my profile. If any of the story ideas I have sound good to you, please vote for them. The winning story(s) shall be the one(s) I shall work on next. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Now You See Me

Chapter 8: Now You See Me

"Everything is going according to plan…" he said.

_For you, maybe, _I thought.

"Dear, dear, little Erin, you shall be of use to me once more," he said.

"Please… no more. I don't want to be blamed for the crimes you commit," I said.

"You can no more escape from your fate now as I could then." The man speaking to me was a prince from the East. He had been promised to a princess, a sultana. Instead, he was tricked from it. The entire family… slaughtered… all from designs that I had a hand in. No, I never killed anyone intentionally, but is not the one who ties the rope also responsible? I saved him from his executional death. I brought him to where he was… and he still asked favors of me.

For years, he had been watching everything as I had been. He, with his face, could go about freely and no one would question him. It was through such excursions that he grew fond of Miss Ruina de Chagny. However, like me, he was a monster. His monstrosity, _unlike_ mine, was in his soul.

"Perhaps you would like me to tell how much of a hand you had in those Rosy Hours of Mazenderan? Hm? Perhaps you would like me to tell them about where the Punjab lasso really came from, hm?" he took the rope and coiled it around my neck. It was deliberate, upon the cusp of pain and death.

"Please… do you not see what you are doing to us? They all think _I_ murdered Buquet. They fear me now when I was trying to get them not to," I said.

"You're a hideous wreck. Who could ever love you?" he tossed me to the floor roughly and I looked up at him fearfully. "Now, you shall follow Chris to his father's grave. It is the anniversary of his father's death, so he will undoubtedly go. Ruina shall be there as well. You must continue with the plan. She must come down here, even if it means that Chris has to suffer in the process."

What could I do? I was too afraid of him to retaliate. He was the only one who stood my appearance long enough to bring me what I needed for basic essentials. He could go out in public and bring me news, teach me things. It was he who hooked up the surveillance system and taught me how to use it. Now, I had a practical joker in me, at times, but I never, ever, wanted to bring harm to anyone like he did. He got some sick thrill out of murder. So, I said, "All right. I shall do as my daroga commands."

"Good. Now get out, your appearance is appalling."

I went out to the parking lot and found the company car. Normally, one of the opera's staff would be paid to drive it to wherever the actors needed to go (if they had no vehicle of their own or wished for their drive to be in secret). I had the keys to it and the daroga had already taken out the original driver. It was from there the evening went on. Chris soon came in and, as expected, asked to be taken to the cemetery. I drove, but he did not know it was me. I made sure of that. I also made sure that Ruina's car was following us.

When we got there, I parked the car. He went in and I silently followed. It was chilly that evening with the snow and I tried vainly to get warmer. It had been some time since I had even set foot outside of the opera house.

As I followed Chris, he sang, "_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near… sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle…_" My heart felt pained… almost as if it had been my father who had died. I had no idea… but… I had to focus on what I was there for. I gripped the violin in my hands tightly and drifted closer to my place.

"_Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years… help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye,_" he finished. He was at his father's grave, as was I. I began playing the violin in my hands. It was easy to hide in there because it was one of those walk-in ones.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance…_" I sang as I stopped playing the violin.

"_Angel or father, friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?_" he asked. Well, definitely not 'father.'

"_Have you forgotten your angel?_" I asked.

"_Angel, oh, speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper…_" I lit a small candle, giving it a little bit of light.

"_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my caretaking gaze…_"

"_Wildly, my mind beats against you…_"

"_You resist-_"

"_Yet my/your soul obeys. Angel of Music, I/you denied you/me, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, my protector/do not shun me, come to me/your strange angel._"

I had opened the doors and emerged from within. I wore a mask and long dark clothes. I clung to the shadows, but I was still visible to him. I sang, "_I am your Angel of Music, come to me, Angel of Music…_"

"No! Chris, stop!" It was Ruina. She ran into the cemetery and groped onto Chris. "Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, only wants to hurt you."

"AGH!" I lunged at Ruina with my dagger.

"Stop!" said Chris. I glared coldly at him. "Please…"

Bang! I looked over and saw the gun in Ruina's hand. I felt at my chest and dug out the bullet (I was, after all, still only a skeleton). "You shot me!" I exclaimed.

"Stay away from us!" said Ruina.

"That is out of my hands now. Everything must go the way it ought," I said.

"Erin, please," said Chris, he looked into my eyes. My eyes stared back into his.

I sighed. "Here I am, Chris. Do I look to harm you? Did I talk of harming _either _of you? I still have sympathy, but not whole-hearted sympathy. You are both too quick to assume. Just because I look the part, doesn't mean I am it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chris.

I looked among the tombstones and saw the daroga nearby. "Nothing. Nothing at all. If you wish to have this brought upon you, it is your own doing. Now, leave me…" They looked hesitant (for two different reasons). "Leave me!" They left and the daroga came out of hiding.

"Well done, Erin. I knew you could do it," he said with a mocking shoulder squeeze. He left me there, knowing I would find my own way back.

"Now, let it be war upon you both. Woe unto you for what you have brought upon yourselves. I must follow orders out of fear, but I am not involved. I know what he has planned for you, Chris, and I shall do everything I can to put a stop to it," I said.

I didn't know what they were planning, but I assumed it was a trap. Nonetheless, the daroga had planned it well. He used my play as a means to distract everyone, so that he could get what he wanted.

It was finally the night the play was to be performed. I saw the feeds from outside and inside of the opera: police were swarming the place. It was one of very few times in my life where I felt mortality tug at me. I gave an ironic grin. "_Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in, let my opera begin!_" Perhaps it was a cruel plan at its base, but the opera was going to be beautiful.

Everyone was in blacks and reds. It was a dark play of lust and passion. Yet there was beauty in the darkness, an element I tried to mingle in every bit of my work. I heard the chorus begin:

"_Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat. Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleet._" So far, so good.

Carlos came in with: "_Poor young boy, for the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you'll have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets._"

"_Serve the meal and serve the maid,_" sang the chorus.

"_Serve the meal and serve the maid._"

"_Serve the master so that when tables, plans, and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again._"

Ursula came on stage. She began her part: "_Passarina, faithful friend, once again recite the plan._"

"_Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the mistress, you the woman,_" replied Passarina.

"_When you met you wore my cloak, he could not have seen your face. He believes he dines with me in his mistress's borrowed place. Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine-_"

"_You come home, I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom._"

"_I shall say, 'Come hide with me, where, oh, where, of course my room!'"_

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance._"

"_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh._" Ursula left, laughing the way out. I came upon her and took a rag of chloroform to her face. The daroga came behind me and nodded to me. Now, came my part.

Chris came onto the stage. "_No thoughts within his head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within his heart, but dreams of love,_" he sang.

I entered, being careful to disguise my voice enough so that no one would know Ursula was replaced until it was too late. "_Mistress?_" nodded Passarina.

"_Passarina, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey…_" I looked on to Chris. He was dressed in boy's clothes, a picture of innocence. "_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent, silent._" He turned to me and I knew he recognized me. I put a finger to my lips and he went on as normal.

I continued, "_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…_" I knew what I wanted when I wrote it, but now that I was there, it felt so surreal. He had decided… I knew it from the look he gave me. It wasn't acting either.

I swallowed and went on, "_Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of 'if' or 'when.' No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend… What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?_" I felt my body get constricted. Something drastic was changing while we were on stage. I could feel everything so much more distinctly now than before. I breathed a sigh and Chris began his part.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question: How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?_" he sang.

We walked onto a prop bridge, each of us at a different end, and began walking toward each other. It felt so final and yet… I was ready. We sang: "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return…_" He grabbed me and held onto me. These feelings… I had never felt anything so strongly before.

Then, I remembered: "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christopher, that's all I ask of-"_

I think he remembered too. He pulled off my mask and there, for everyone to see, was my hideous disfigurement. I felt everything fading backward. I was becoming a skeleton again and… it made me sad and mad all at once.

I looked over to the balcony where Ruina usually sat and found it vacant. Chris looked as well and looked worried. "Don't worry, I'll take you to her," I said. I knew of a trapdoor that would take us underground that could open by pulling one of the ropes. When we went up there, as we went down, so did the chandelier. I watched it descend upon the crowd in horror because I knew this was yet another trick of the daroga. I smelled smoke and I knew the opera was now aflame. I was greatly grieved at what I had brought upon everyone by even bringing the daroga with me. Now, I would make up for it by taking Chris to Ruina, which… hopefully… that was what he wanted.

* * *

**That's all for now! Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Love's Sacrifice

I dragged Chris down, down, down, back into my home. The daroga would be there undoubtedly. I felt sorry for Ruina for being dragged into this mess. I should have done more… but what could I do? The daroga had been such a strong influence in my life for so long. My compassion was becoming the source of my downfall.

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell_," I sang sadly.

"How did this all happen? Why to you?" asked Chris.

"_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place. It's not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorred face._" I looked at Chris sadly. "_Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Christoph… why? Why?_"

"Angel…"

"Come on. We can't stop now. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

I brought him down a secret path, one that was exclusively mine. If God was with us, we wouldn't be noticed. We came to a point where we could see them.

"_Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_" asked Ruina.

"_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This fate, the infection, which poisons our love… this fate which earned everyone's fear and loathing, this mask, my first unfeeling sense of being. Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate, an eternity of this before your eyes,_" the daroga said to her.

Ruina was in a wedding dress and the daroga was playing his strongest cards. It was clear he would not so easily be swayed from this. "_Her haunted face holds no horror for me now… it's in _your _soul that the true distortion lies…_" said Ruina.

The daroga went to look at the cameras and I suddenly remembered a critical detail: there was a camera that could see us. I turned to look at it. "Oh, no," I said in a whisper.

"_Wait. I think, my dear, we have some guests,_" said the daroga. I came into the open and Chris followed me. "_Well…_"

"Chris!" said Ruina. The daroga grabbed her by the arm and restrained her.

"_This is, indeed, an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come… and now, my wish comes true._ You have truly made my night," said the daroga with a laugh.

"_Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?_" asked Chris.

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea,_" said the daroga.

"_Please, Chris, it's useless,_" said Ruina.

"_I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!_" said Chris. I was taken aback.

"The world showed no compassion for us," I said. I went over to the daroga's side.

"Please, let her go," said Chris. The daroga took Ruina aside and locked her in a room. Chris tried to stop him, but I stood in his way.

"If you want her, then be my guest," said the daroga. He invited the challenge of a fight. "_I must bid you welcome. Did you think that we would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!_" By the time I had noticed the rope, it was already around Chris's throat. The daroga brought Chris close and tightened the grip of the rope.

"Chris!" I cried out. The daroga had his crazy eyes, the eyes that dared me to stop him. I wasn't strong enough.

"_Order your fine servants now. Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes_," said the daroga mockingly. "_Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Ruina_." I opened the door that held her at his bidding. She came out and ran toward the daroga, but he knocked her away. I restrained Ruina.

The daroga continued, "_Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you'll send your lover to his death. This is the choice. This is the point of no return!_"

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate,_" I said.

"Girls, please forgive me. _I did it all for you and all for nothing,_" said Chris.

"_We had such hopes, but now those hopes are shattered,_" I said. I really thought the daroga might have had a chance.

"_Say you love me and my life is over. For either way you choose, he has to win,_" said Chris.

"_No hope in crying for help. No point in fighting, for either way you choose, you cannot win,_" said the daroga. "_So, do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?_"

"_Why make her lie to you to save me?_" asked Chris.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. His life is now the prize which you must earn. You've past the point of no return,_" said the daroga.

"_Angel of music, why did I do this? Angel of music… I deceived you. _I took you in, blindly," I said.

"You try my patience, Ruina, make your choice," said the daroga.

"I think you're missing something, daroga," I said.

"Oh, don't tell me you've gone soft now," said the daroga.

"I have decided. I know what I must do. You might not like it," I said. I came closer to the daroga, a rope ready behind my back. Then, the daroga played a dirty trick on me. He threw a knife into my chest. I gasped and fell to the ground. The daroga let Chris go and Chris immediately wheeled around and punched the daroga in the face, breaking his nose. Chris kept beating at the daroga until Ruina made him stop.

I removed the knife from my chest, with an effort, and felt the blood pool in my mouth. It might have punctured my right lung. At least it missed my heart… because now I felt the pain of heartbreak fully… or so I thought.

Chris came to my side. "Angel," he said. He looked desperate.

"Chris, we need to go. The police are probably on their way," said Ruina.

"Erin…" I said.

"What?" asked Chris.

"My name… is Erin," I managed.

"Erin, we can fix this-" I put a hand up and he stopped talking.

"Before I die, just let me know one thing: which of us do you really love?" I asked.

"You're- you're not gonna die. No. Erin, we can fix this."

"Answer… please."

Chris sighed deeply. A big secret was about to be lifted from his shoulders, I could tell. "_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you are not alone._" He brought his lips to mine and I felt life fill me and invigorate me. He loved _me. _He wanted to be with _me_.

When he parted, I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. He was the only one that could make me fully human again. He could free me from this curse. I knew he loved me, but he also loved her. Even if his love for me was more (which I had a deep feeling that it was), we could never truly have a normal life. I knew that for a fact.

While my curse made me ugly and could be fixed by love, it could just as easily reverse. My freakishness was permanent. Besides that, my peculiar nature didn't exactly make me very popular at parties. Chris could do better with Ruina. I heard sounds in the tunnels. Yes, a crowd would soon be upon us.

"Take her. Forget me. Forget all you've seen. Go now. Don't let them find you. Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell," I said. "_Go now! Go now and leave me!_" I turned over and didn't look Chris in the eye.

His kiss had healed my wound, but I was already back in my freakish state. It had fluctuated, but now that I was sure Chris would be leaving… I would now be alone. I went into my room and I heard rather than saw them leave. I picked up my music box and played it. "_Masquerade… paper faces on parade… masquerade… hide your face so the world will never find you…_"

I heard footsteps and I turned to see Chris in my doorway. "Chris, I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you… but I love you," I said.

"Erin… Ruina and I go back a long way. We played together as kids. We just built on that friendship. I don't love her in the same way that I love you," said Chris. "I was going to marry her because I thought it would be better for her, for me, for society, but in all of that, I forgot to listen to myself and what I really wanted."

"You don't want me. I wouldn't want me."

Chris knelt down beside me and held his hand out to me. "Do you wanna bet on that?" I looked into his hand and saw the ring. It was Ruina's engagement ring.

"If you marry me and not her, you'll regret it."

"I don't think I will." He smiled at me.

Meanwhile, back in the present, Chris was now standing before me. His wheelchair had been left behind. He looked as good as he did ten years ago. I smiled slightly. Maybe he needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Chris, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Ruina.

"I don't think there's anything for us to talk about. I married Erin first," said Chris.

"What?!" asked Ruina.

I then explained to Ruina that it was true. Chris and I agreed then to marry in secret. He married Ruina before the public because, well, Ruina was a public figure. If he turned her down, it would lead the press, ultimately, to me. He told me then, as much as he was now, that he loved me.

He had me first and, well, it wasn't long after our marriage that he married Ruina. He never told her. She assumed I had died or ran off.

Both Ruina and I got pregnant at around the same time. The problem with this? We also bore our children on the same day. Ruina's child died, but mine lived. I brought the child to Chris. I was so happy to share this gift with him… but he was saddened by the death of the other. We knew what it would be if the public caught wind of this. Besides, he couldn't very well spend the time with me and my child as much as he needed to without drawing suspicion.

It was then that I told him to take my child instead. No one would ever know the difference. We switched the tags and I took the dead child and gave it a respectable funeral. Chris and Ruina had my child, a child I had named Genevieve.

Once again in the present, I looked at the man before me. "After that day, we lost contact," I said. "But I knew you would come here. I knew you wouldn't miss them selling off the theater… the artifacts… everything. Even the people who once called this place home must leave."

"I never intended for any of this to happen, Erin, I-" said Chris.

"Daddy?" came a small voice. I looked to its source, a small child with wavy brown hair. Those long curls were just as mine were before the curse. Her pretty blue eyes belonged to me and her father.

"Genevieve," replied Chris. He knelt down and hugged our child.

"I don't want anything more to do with any of this. I'm tired of pretending. I knew you never loved me. You just used me for my image," said Ruina.

"I _saved _your image. The press wanted us to get married. If we didn't, how would we explain it? It's nothing anyone can explain. It takes the faith of a child to understand these things," said Chris.

"I'm getting the papers now. You won't be able to live within 100 miles of here without shame. You can keep her, but you won't get one cent of my money," said Ruina. She stormed out.

"Daddy? What's going on? Does Mommy not love me anymore?" asked little Genevieve.

"Sweetie, this is your real mommy," Chris told the girl. I reached my hands out for her, but she pulled away, clinging to her father. "We'll have plenty of time to explain everything. Won't we?"

"This is going to take some time. I can't just-" Chris had put her down and gave me a kiss as strong as the ones I knew from so long ago. "Okay. We might be able to make this work. When everything is settled here, you'll know where to find me." I winked and returned to the shadows.

It was a year after these events that Chris and I were back together with Genevieve. It was true that Chris didn't get much from the divorce, but he got all he needed. Besides, we were in New York now. No one knew Chris or Ruina here. They knew me though.

We lived nicely in an apartment. I had garnered a nice amount of wealth from my inventions and plays. I had done these things anonymously with a mask before, but now, I could go about without one. Chris had broken my curse. Now, at the age of 33, I finally had the life I deserved. I had a loving husband, a child, and another on the way. I loved my job and I loved my life and, really, what more could anyone ask for?

"_You alone can make my song take flight. No one can stop the music of the night!_" I sang. Chris gave me a kiss and we were an orchestra. Genevieve hugged our legs and we pulled her into a group hug. Everything turned out in the end, just like I always dreamed it would.

* * *

**That's the end of the story! I would like to give thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed: ****nightmarehunter676, Platyfan 101, Guest, and Eponine****; the people who favorited this story: ****PhantomGirl17 and nightmarehunter676****; and the people who followed: ****PhantomGirl17 and nightmarehunter676****. Thank you all so much! I would also like to thank the best person of all: you. I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks again for reading :)**

**If you would like to have some input on what story(s) I should write next, please vote on the poll on my profile. I have listed all of my story ideas there and I would love the input! If you don't see anything in the poll that you like, you can also PM me with your suggestions. I'd be happy to consider them. Thanks! :D**


End file.
